Boca Virgen
by Project Miku
Summary: Violar o ser violado... esa era la ideología de nuestro amado y conocido hombre de negocios... (Chicos... soy nueva en esto! Por favor sean respetuosos y hechenme una mano si creen que necesito algo :) les agradesco desde orita!)
1. Chapter 1

"... El culpable ha demostrado su inocencia... Todos pueden retirarse..." Un apuesto juez de cabello largo y con tatuaje en la frente despoja a los espectadores de otro largo caso y comienza a caminar hacia el acusado quien esperaba de que su abogado terminara de arreglar sus cosas. "A ver si te vas calmando! Ya me estoy cansando de ver tu cara por estos rumbos!..." Al acercarse al muchacho comienza a soltar estas palabras descontrolada mente asegurando se que nadie lo escuchara. El muchacho de 21 años de cabello similar y ojos dorados medio ignoro al juez contestándole. "Keh! Cálmate Sesshomaru! No te he metido en problemas así que relájate que todo esta bien!..." Terminando lo dicho volteo a ver a su abogado dándole una cara de apuro. El hombre de cabello negro y aretes sin embargo, no hizo el mas mínimo esfuerzo de ocultar su indiferencia e intento cerrar su portafolio mientas le comentaba a su cliente lo que pensaba. "Sabes Inuyasha... Tu hermano tiene razón... Es tu quinta demanda por violación en el año... Ya bájale, no? A este paso me vas a deber un bar completo con todo y tragos!... Si no fuera uno de los mejores abogados de Japón, quien sabe donde estarías ahora mismo..." En efecto! Ser violador era algo peligroso... Pero era increíblemente divertido! "Keh... Tu también?! Miren... No estoy haciendo nada malo... No es considerado una violación si la víctima lo disfruta y llora por mas..." El abogado y el juez se miraron desconcertados por el camino que el muchacho estaba tomando hasta que Sesshomaru se hizo notar. "Solo te lo advierto, Inuyasha... Te vuelvo a ver por aquí con otra demanda de violación, y te castro aquí mismo en corte frente a todos y con tijeras!" El hermano era conocido por ser anti-social, frío, pero sobretodo un sádico. "Bueno... Ignorando las amenazas de tu hermano... Tiene razón... Hay limites, Inuyasha... Haah... Solo queremos verte feliz sentando cabeza con una mujer..." Un ruido lo detuvo a media oración. "Hah! Y terminar como tu?! Casado y con gemelas y un niño a mis 28?! No gracias!" Mientras el joven se burlaba de la suerte de su amigo, no noto la mano que reposaba en su hombro derecho. "... Mira... Yo se que mis decisiones cuando era joven no fueron las mejores... Pero no me quejo en lo mas mínimo el haberme casado con Sango y mucho menos el haberme convertido en padre a tan corta edad... Soy tu amigo, pero no tolerare que insultes a mi familia Inuyasha..." Un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar por unos minutos hasta que decidió continuar con lo que estaba diciendo "Haaah... Inuyasha... Como amigo, te quiero y te respeto... Por lo tanto te lo diré directamente... El haber cometido las estupideces que cometí con Sango me llevaron a la feliz vida que hoy tengo... Yo aprendí mi lección a tiempo... Espero tu también aprendas la tuya... Antes de que algo malo pase..." Terminado lo dicho, cerro su portafolio con un fuerte sonido y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida "Miroku... espera..." La mano firme de su hermano lo detuvo "Deberías de comprender... Hablar vulgarmente de una familia no es correcto... Sobre todo si es tu amigo... Aun sabiendo su pasado... No hiciste el mínimo esfuerzo de detenerte... No entiendes la felicidad que ahora esta experimentando con su mujer y sus crías? Aun te falta crecer hermano... Eres inmaduro e impulsivo..." "Calla! Yo no tengo una familia! Es obvio que no se por lo que el esta pasando! Tu tienes a Rin! Yo no tengo a nadie! Yo a ti ni te importo! Ademas que hay de malo con violar a una mujer urgida si mi hermano es un pedófilo?! Nadie entiende el porque! Solo me critican! Me largo...! Estoy cansado de esta basura... Demonios..." Un enojado Inuyasha sale de la corte sin notar la cara de sorpresa de su hermano usualmente inexpresivo. Al salir de corte, su mente comenzó a recordar todo... Sus padres... Su relación... Su pasado... Y perdido en sus pensamientos empezó a caminar por las amplias calles de Tokyo. 'Nadie comprende como se siente ser el hijo de una prostituta que tuvo la suerte de ser amada por su pareja de noches... Hijo de un respetable hombre de negocios que por las noches se acostaba con esa famosa prostituta, la Princesa Izayoi, que fallece minutos después del nacimiento de su primer hijo... y hermano del hijo de su padre con la legitima esposa... un matrimonio político lleno de sentimientos vacíos y palabras secas... Mi hermano no acepto mi existencia hasta años después que padre también falleció y termine arreglando todos los cabos sueltos que había dejado atrás, dando así la oportunidad de convertirse en juez...' Mientras estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos y en su historia, sus oídos pescan una hermosa voz cantante "(Solo de guitarra)... Yo no sé, la razón... Di porque me late fuerte el corazón... Yo no sé, la razón... Mira como arde la llama del amohor... Nunca he sentido, algo tan abrumador!... (Solo de guitarra) Estoy cantando y no puedo parar! Hey! Estoy bailando y no puedo parar! Hey! No hay vuelta atrás! Hey! No hay nada mas! Hey! Cuando te empiezas a enamorahar!... (Solo de guitarra) El coral!... Cuenta sus secretos a la mar! También yo! Hey! Este amor! Hey! Debo confesarlo!... Y lo haré! (Solo de guitarra) Porque siempre seguiré cantando! Siente la emoción... Qe desborda mi... Corazon!... (Solo de guitarra)" En un parque cercano se estaba presentando un concierto escolar, y la cantante era... Whow... Su cabello era... Whoow... Su voz era... Whooow... Y ese cuerpo... Whoooow... El muchacho no pudo evitar la cara de admiración por la mujer y termino quedándose hasta que... "... Gracias a todos por sus aplausos! La preparatoria Sengoku High les agradece a todos por su presencia y donativos!..." 'Wow... Bueno esto acabo antes de lo que esperaba...' "... Nuevamente... Gracias a todos por su colaboración! Y la escuela los invita al festival de primavera este 20 y 21 de Mayo!..." 'Festival? Hmmmmm... Una gran oportunidad para poder conseguir a mi siguiente y hermosa víctima...' "... Por ultimo! No olviden, por favor, pasar por los puestos de comida que están alrededor! Les recomiendo los dangos de la clase 3-A! Mis compañeros y yo los estaremos esperando! (Guiño)..." Ese pequeño gesto causo que aquel muchacho que minutos antes estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos comenzara a llenarse de sentimientos completamente nuevos para el y olvidara todo lo que le había provocado esa incomodidad. 'Está decidido! Tengo que hacerla mía!... Pero esta es especial... No ira con cualquiera... Tengo que hacer algo diferente a lo usual.' La mezcla de olores y la variedad de tiendas hizo algo difícil su búsqueda pero eventualmente pudo encontrar el puesto de esa bella joven de preparatoria. "Hola! En que te puedo servir? (Sonrisa)" 'No puede ser... Es tan hermosa de cerca... Y esa sonrisa le queda de maravilla a esos hermosos ojos chocolate y su cabello azabache... El uniforme es algo anti-sexy pero le queda bien...' "Ehem... Te puedo ayudar en algo? Te me estas quedando viendo... Quieres ordenar algo?" La joven comenzaba a poner una cara tan obvia de incomodidad que para no espantarla tanto ordeno un par de dangos de pasta de frijol. "Rayos... Estaba tan embobado con ella que ordene lo primero que vi sin darme cuenta que era pasta de frijol... Detesto la pasta de frijol... Pero ya que lo compre de su tienda, vale mas que por lo menos probarlo... *chomp*... Mmmm! Esta cosa sabe increíble! No sabe nada parecido a la pasta asquerosa de frijol que padre solía preparar! Aunque también... era padre... Era un asco frente a una estufa..." Concentrado en su dango y la rica pasta de frijol que no noto que alguien se le acercaba por detrás y reposaba una delicada mano en su hombro izquierdo... "Me puedo sentar?" Al darse la vuelta casi se ahoga con un pedazo de dango que quedo a medio esófago. "GULP! *cof cof cof*" "Rayos! Te espante?! Estas bien?!" "Si *cof*... A-ah... *cof* Por favor... Siéntate! *cof*" Torpemente se movió a un lado para que la joven pudiera tomar asiento. "Lo siento... Te escuche hablando solo y no pude evitar el sentirme feliz que quisieras probar mis dangos aun cuando no te gusta la pasta de frijol... Me hizo enormemente feliz... Lo cual es raro porque eres un completo extraño... Y te me quedaste viendo raro en la tienda de dangos de mi clase..." "Ah si! Lo siento por eso! Es que quede hipnotizado cuando te oí cantar y me sorprendí al ver que tan fuerte, profunda y bonita voz fuera de una mujer tan hermosa y delicada como tu... Estaba sorprendido..." Palabras que salían tan naturalmente... Que había en esta mujer que hacia las cosas tan fáciles? "Gracias por tus halagos... Por cierto... Mi nombre es Ahome... Higurashi Ahome... Un gusto!" Al decir esto estiro el brazo derecho en señal de saludo. Inuyasha tomó la mano algo inseguro por aquel gesto. "A-ah... Mi nombre es Inuyasha... Y preferiría mantener mi apellido en secreto... Si no te molesta..." Habían tres razones para no decir su nombre completo... 1) Era violador... 2) Su familia era ridículamente rica... Siempre tenia que andar cuidándose la espalda... 3) Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a dar su nombre así como así... 'Vaya... Esta mujer es mas directa de lo que esperaba... Me gusta...' "Y dime Inuyasha... Que te trajo por aquí?..." "Estaba recordando a mis padres... Ambos fallecieron hace años y me quede con mi medio hermano... Y sin darme cuenta termine en estos rumbos..." 'Que demonios?!... Por que le estoy contando esto y mi penoso pasado?!... Por que todo es tan fácil y natural con esta mujer?!... Que hay de especial en ella?!' Un silencio se formo entre los dos por un corto tiempo hasta que Inuyasha decidió hablar. "Hah... Disculpa... No debería estarte aburriendo con mi penoso pasado" Silencio. Nuevamente este incomodo acompañante se formo entre ambos. "Ya entiendo... Bueno... Supongo que debería retirarme... Tengo cosas que hacer..." 'Demonios! Que me esta pasando?! Por que estoy tan decepcionado de que ya no me hable? Por que siento este increíblemente doloroso vacío dentro de mi? Que me esta pasando?' Dispuesto a retirarse se levanto de su lugar. Pero se detuvo cuando sintió un tirón en su camisa por detrás y comenzó a escuchar un leve sollozo. 'Mierda! La he hecho llorar!' "Oh demonios! Te he hecho llorar! Mierda! Lo siento! Por favor ya no llores... Te invito un helado si ya no lloras..." 'Mierda! El verla llorar me hace sentir como la peor persona del mundo! Digo... Se que esa es mi única debilidad... Pero usualmente puedo resistir a las mujeres llorando... Me pregunto porque con ella no... Ah mierda! No deja de llorar!' "Perdón... *hic*..." 'Espera! Hablo!' "Perdón? Por que te estas disculpando conmigo si yo fui el imbécil que te hizo llorar? No lo entiendo..." La joven volteo su angelical carita hacia arriba para poder verlo a los ojos... 'Mierda! Esa carita!... Se ve tan inocente... Tan delicada... Tan hermosa... Quiero proteger esa carita... Quiero quedarme con esa carita... Demonios! Fui yo el que pensó eso?! Yo?! Uno de los mas grandes violadores de Japón que siempre sale limpio de corte?! YO?!' "Perdón... *hic*... No es tu culpa... *snif*... Es solo que... Recordé a papa eso es todo... *snif*... Eso es todo..." 'Acordarse de su padre?... Con mi historia?... No puede ser!... Su padre esta...?!' "Muerto..." Un sollozo sorprendido fue claramente escuchado después de esas muertas palabras, haciendo que las lagrimas cayeran nuevamente y unos mas evidentes sollozos eran escuchados y sabiendo que provenían por parte de la joven se agacho para estar a su nivel. "Lo siento... No debí... Ah... perdóname Higurashi-san..." "Ahome..." "Ah?!" "Llámame Ahome..." La sorpresa fue tanta que termino en sus rodillas frente a ella. "... Ahome... Podrías por favor dejar de llorar? Esa bonita cara tuya nunca debería de ser opacada por las lagrimas..." Una pequeña risilla se escapo de los labios de la joven, haciendo que el corazón del muchacho saltara de felicidad y orgullo. "... Esta bien... A cambio de ese helado que me prometiste hace rato..." Era en serio?! De verdad ella estaba aceptando algo así?! No era broma?! No importa... Ella sonreía y no había nada que lo hiciera mas feliz en ese momento que esa angelical sonrisa. "Jaja... Hecho... Toma... Usa mi pañuelo..." Dicho esto, saco un bonito pañuelo color rojo fuego con su nombre escrito con dorado. "... Que bonito pañuelo... No debería usarlo... Lo mancharía con mi maquillaje... *snif*..." Que inocencia... Era tan hermosa... "Jaja no importa... Es mas... Puedes quedarte con el si tanto te gusta..." 'Es mi favorito... Pero si tanto le gusta quiero que ella lo use... Mierda... Creo que me pegue duro en la cabeza sin darme cuenta...' Una temblorosa mano tomo el pañuelo haciéndolo salir de su pensamientos, otra vez. "... Gracias..." Fue casi inaudible, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz por una palabra, y mucho menos un simple gracias. "... Por nada Higura... Ahome..." "Jeje... Gracias por llamarme por mi nombre..." 'Mierda... Es simplemente hermosa... Tengo que hacer algo...' "Bueno, nos vamos? Te esta esperando un helado por haber sido buena niña y dejado de llorar... Te parece uno de chocolate?" Un breve silencio se formo, pero eventualmente Ahome decidió hablar. "... Me gustan los de fresa..." Un rubor rosado llego a sus mejillas mostrando lo apenada que se había vuelto de repente. "Demonio... Eres hermosa... A-ah mierda! Dije eso en voz alta?!" "Aja... Jajajajajajajaja... Ijiji... Jajajajaja... Eres adorable..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorprendido por tal comentario y respuesta por parte de la joven salto un poco para atrás y perdiendo el balance termino cayendo sobre su trasero. "... No te molestó mi comentario?" Ahome, quien en el momento lo veía a los ojos, cambio su mirada al hermoso cielo azul con una expresión algo seria. "... No... Me hizo feliz tu comentario... Nadie nunca me había dicho algo así... Por alguna razón solo las mujeres me hablan... Hoyo-kun es el único que me habla pero solo me habla sobre salud, creo que me dijo que quería ser doctor y practica con mi pobre salud... Los hombres me evaden... Eres el primero con el que mantengo una conversación concreta..." En efecto, había algo en esta mujer... Algo diferente... Algo mágico... Y algo enfermizo a la vez... Pero, por que evadirla? Era evidentemente hermosa por naturaleza. Su complexión física quedaba a la perfección con su rostro. Esos hombros pequeños, brazos delgados pero que evidentemente contenían mas fuerza de lo que aparentaban, pechos moderados en tamaño y redonditos, una cintura de posiblemente 65 cm, piernas largas y bien esculpidas, y caderas... Uy, pero que caderas! Esas caderas! Definitivamente quería penetrar esas caderas! 'Despavílate hombre!' "... Sabes... Ahora que lo mencionas... Si hay algo diferente en ti..." "Oh... ya veo..." "... Pero a mi no me importa... Me gustaría, si se puede, convertirme en tu amigo... y si pudiese lograrlo, tal vez algo mas..." Aquello ultimo fue casi un susurro inaudible, que paso de imprevisto por de los oídos de Ahome. "... Bueno... Ya fue mucha platica y no helado! Te parece si nos vamos?" Dicho esto se levanto de donde estaba y se sacudió la tierra mientras le estiraba la mano a Ahome. Ella la tomo feliz de poder conocer a alguien que la aceptara por como era. Lograron encontrar un simpático puestesíllo que vendía helados y decidieron parar ahí. "Me da dos helados por favor?" Pregunto Inuyasha al encargado. "Claro que si! Que sabores le gustaría probar el día de hoy?" Algo inseguro volteo a ver a la joven que se colgaba de su brazo intentando ocultar su emoción pero fallando miserablemente. "Am... Ese de vainilla se ve rico... Puedo probarlo?" Dicho esto volteo a ver a Inuyasha como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso a el. "A-ah... Claro... Uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla, por favor..." Algo sonrojado volteo a ver al encargado quien sonreía amablemente. "Claro que si... Saben... Llegan muchas parejas por aquí normalmente, pero ninguna tan adorable como ustedes... Se ven muy bien juntos!" Un rubor rojizo llego a las mejillas de ambos mientras tomaban los helados, pagaban y se retiraban para evitar que los vieran avergonzados. Cuando estaban a una distancia segura, se sentaron en la banca mas cercana y comenzaron a disfrutar de sus helados mientras charlaban. "Así que, Ahome, cuéntame sobre ti... Cuando fue que te diste cuenta que te estaban ignorando los hombres?" Mientras tomaba su helado, la joven ponía una cara pensativa. "Hmmm... Fue en la primaria, en tercero para ser especifica. Recuerdo estar jugando en los columpios con gran vuelo y altura, mientras les estaba gritando a los niños de mi alrededor que me retaran, recuerdo muy bien a uno de ellos gritarme fenómeno, y después todos me dejaron sola... Jeh... Fue bastante obvio que no les caía bien a los niños de mi escuela... Así pase la primaria, completamente sola... Para la secundaria todos simplemente me ignoraban... Y cuando entre a la preparatoria fue cuando por fin logre hacer amigos, amigas mas bien... Los chicos me siguen evitando, con excepción de Hoyo-kun... Para ser sincera, desearía que los hombres de mayor edad hicieran eso en ves de los chicos de mi edad..." Ese había sido un comentario extraño, lo cual hizo que Inuyasha levantara una ceja. "Por que deseas eso? Ha pasado algo malo?" Directo al clavo! Esa pregunta comenzó a desatar las horribles memorias del pasado de la joven. "... Si... Algo horrible... *snif*..." 'Mierda! En serio?! Cuando aprenderás a mantener la boca cerrada con esta mujer?!' "Arg... Mierda! Te he hecho llorar otra vez!" Al escuchar esto, la joven se apresuró a limpiarse las pocas lagrimas que empezaban a caer. "... No estoy llorando!" Dicho esto, siguió comiendo de su helado, haciendo que nuestro amado protagonista terminara completamente confundido. "... Bueno... Entonces que paso?" "Mi padre... Cuando empece a cursar la secundaria y había llegado a casa, el me dijo que tenia un regalo especial para mi... Me llevo a la bodega del templo y cerro la puerta con llave, cuando volteó a verme tenia la bragueta abajo y su miembro duro afuera... Mientras se frotaba, comenzó a decir que era una niña mala y que lo forzaba a tener erecciones continuamente y que eso estaba matando su matrimonio, dijo que como castigo le tenia que dar mi virginidad... Tuve suerte cuando mama escucho todo y tumbo la puerta por la rabia... Papa se fue furioso jurando que iba a vengarse, pero la rabia fue tanta que le costo un accidente de auto y la vida... Mama me dijo que no era mi culpa, que su matrimonio ya no era el mismo desde que Sota había nacido y que no debía preocuparme... Aun después de tanto, las cosas no cambiaron... He sido acosada desde entonces por hombres de 30 o 40 años, hombres de negocios... Fui secuestrada en mi segundo año... Y a diario, hasta ahora, me han acorralado en los callejones y me han querido violar varias veces..." 'UFF!' Fue casi adrede, pareciera como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento. "Ya veo... Terrible pasado que tienes... Si no te molesta, tengo una sugerencia." Una chispa de vida regreso a los ojos de la joven. "A si?! Dime?!" Que podría hacer? Que será? Que será?! Ajah! "Que tal si soy tu guardaespaldas? Te recojo de casa y te llevo a la escuela, y de la escuela te llevo a casa? Jaja pero creo que es algo estúpido, digo, somos prácticamente desconocidos y..." "Es perfecto!" Grito la joven mientras que se levantaba de golpe de la banca con los brazos al aire y provocando que la nieve cayera sobre su nariz, a sus escotados pechos, y después al piso, y gracias al calor que estaba haciendo ese día, el rubor aun no se le quitaba. "Gah! Está helada! El calor lo está derritiendo! Se chorrea!" 'MIERDA! DIO EN EL BLANCO! ESTAMOS EN PUBLICO, CHINGADO! Controlare!' "A-ah... E-estas... B-Bien?" Con una mano en su pantalón intentando ocultar su fuerte erección, usó la otra para intentar ayudar a la sucia joven. Hay que aclarar que el helado de chocolate ya se lo había terminado. El muchacho algo provocado, noto que era algo difícil levantarse sin temblar, pero veía que la joven no se podía mover de la sorpresa. Estaba decidido! Ignoró su duro miembro levantado y se dispuso a ayudar a la joven. Después de que todo estaba limpio y recogido, el muchacho noto que su erección aun no se iba e inmediatamente colocó sus manos sobre el. 'MIERDA! Pensé que ya me había calmado! Carajo! Que hago? Que hago?' "Am... Inuyasha? Ya es algo tarde y debo regresar a casa o mama se preocupará mucho por mi. Te molestaría acompañarme?" 'Mi oportunidad!' "Claro, no hay problema. Vamos en mi carro si quieres." Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la joven. "Si!" El viaje fue tranquilo y sin complicaciones, y cuando menos lo notaron, ya estaban frente la casa de la joven. Intercambiaron teléfonos y correos y ambos se dispusieron a irse a casa a descansar por la agitada tarde.


	3. Continuara

Chicos! Mil disculpas! Eh estado tan ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo qe no me ha dado chance de continuar escribiendo y como ya estoy empezando finales no tengo mucho tiempo libre (sobre todo porqe a mi jefe se le ocurre ponerme a trabajar cundo tengo qe estudiar e.e! ok eso da corajtio!) y ps bueno tambien nos estan corriendo de los departamentos asi qe andamos como locos buscando donde qedarnos con tanto chinchero qe tenemos... bueno... el caso es qe ya le empece al capitulo 3 pero si publico lo qe tengo no tiene chiste xD jajaja no tiene precisamente un final asi qe no tendria sentido...

Les pido paciencia! Salgo de clases a mediados de mayo! Les pido paciencia para entonces y prometo terminar la historia y publicarla! Es mas! Les regalare un side-story de Rin con Sesshomaru por su paciencia! Es mas tierno qe atrevidon (digo todos conocemos a nuestro amado Sesshy)

Mil disculpas nuevamente! Les prometo qe publico para finales de mayo mas tardar! Les pido paciencia y porfavor no dejen de leer y dar reviews qe me encanta leer lo qe piensan de mi corto e inexperto trabajo :P!

Mil gracias y nuevamente mil disculpas!

PARA FINALES DE MAYO PROMETO 2 HISTORIAS (parte 3 de Boca Virgen y una side-story de SesshyXRin)! POR FAVOR MANTENGANSE EN CONTACTO Y NO DEJEN DE LEER Y SEGUIR :3!

Saludos y abrazos a todos los qe estan leyendo mi historia de verdad mil gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**El trabajo de Inuyasha como el protector de Ahome había comenzado hacía poco tiempo, y en ello, ambos se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Era evidente la lujuria en los ojos del muchacho, y a la joven no parecía molestarle mucho puesto que ella misma comenzaba a sentir algo por el. **

**Mientras caminaban juntos de regreso a casa, la joven no podía dejar ir una idea que la estaba molestando, así que decidió hacerse notar. **

**"Am... Inuyasha? Hay algo que he querido preguntarte. Me ha mantenido despierta desde hace rato." **

**El muchacho sin molestarse en voltear simplemente contesto. **

**"Dime, Ahome. Que pasa?" **

**"Bueno... Me preguntaba en que trabajabas? Y por que eres tan lindo conmigo?" **

**No fue muy esperada la pregunta, pero tampoco inesperada. La reacción por parte del muchacho fue una simple ceja levantada. **

**"Hmm... Pregunta fuera de contexto, jaja no importa. Pues soy pintor, aun no soy famoso pero ya llevo varias pinturas y cuadros vendidos así que eso es algo... Ademas, solo soy pintor a medio tiempo... Cuando papa murió no dejo a nadie a cargo de la empresa familiar, el Vice presidente es un imbécil y hubiera mandado la compañía al carajo, y mi hermano estaba empezando su carrera en leyes y le valió madres también, así que tome cargo de la compañía como decisión propia, y para "devolver el favor" a mi padre y cuidar de su querida empresa como bien se merece." **

**Misterio resuelto, pero, aun faltaba el por que era tan amable con ella. **

**"Ya veo... Y por que eres tan amable conmigo? Que he hecho yo?" **

**Una pregunta un poco mas difícil de contestar, pero no imposible. **

**"Pues porque, para ser sincero... me gustas, y mucho... Y no quiero parecer mala honda ni nada, pero nunca quise ser tu amigo, yo quería llegar a algo mas desde el primer día que te conocí." **

**Un rubor rojizo es poco para describe lo avergonzada que estaba la joven por tal declaración. **

**"A-ah! Ya veo! Jeje, creo que lo veía venir!" **

**"Espero no haber metido la pata con decírtelo tan de repente, pero... Te propongo algo... Que te parece si salimos en una cita? Si todo va bien continuamos, si no, entonces regresamos a como era antes. Que te parece?" **

**Riesgos? Varios. Diversión? Demasiada.**

**"Esta bien... Si logras hacer que no quiera volver a casa, continuamos... Si simplemente la paso bien, todo vuelve a la normalidad... Hecho!" **

**Estrecho la mano del muchacho y ambos se dispusieron a continuar por donde iban. Al llegar, quedaron de acuerdo en fecha y hora de la cita y cada quien por su lado. El día de la cita llego, y ambos andaban en finas ropas. Inuyasha, como acordado, iba en camino de recoger a Ahome ya que por ninguna razón podía dejarla andar por las calles de Tokyo sola. **

**Al llegar a las largas escaleras que dirigían al Templo Higurashi, donde vivía, fue cuando los nervios atacaron. **

**"Mierda... Como desearía poder tener mi llavero de la suerte a la mano... Haahhh... Chibi Tetsaiga, que nececidaaaad!" **

**Fue lo único que se dijo a si mismo a todo pulmón antes de subir las escaleras corriendo ignorando las miradas de todos los peatones que anduvieran por ahí. **

**Llego a la puerta y toco el timbre esperando que ella misma abriera la puerta y poder evitar cualquier pregunta innecesaria. Segundos después, alguien abrió la puerta, y con una gran sonrisa se topo con nada a su nivel visual. **

**"Ejem! Acá abajo!"**

**"Oh..." **

**Al bajar la mirada se encontró con un niño de alrededor de 8 años observándolo misteriosamente y antes de poder articular palabra, el niño hablo. **

**"Que negocios tienes con mi hermana? Que planeas hacer con ella? A dónde la vas a llevar? Para que son esas rosas que llevas en la mano?..."**

**"Sota! Es suficiente! Mira al pobre hombre como lo tienes! Venga pasa, Ahome estará lista en unos minutos... Un gusto, tu debes ser Inuyasha, del que tanto habla Ahome... No sabes el gusto que me da que mi niña haya encontrado alguien como tu por las calles de esta loca ciudad... Oh! Pero que modales los míos! Solo me puse a balbucear! Un gusto! (Estirar mano) Soy la madre de Ahome, mi nombre es Naomi Higurashi ****(nombre verdadero... Si gustan lo pueden buscar en Wikipedia, en los doblajes del anime :3)****! Puedes llamarme Naomi si gustas."**

**'Vaya, ya se de donde saco lo hiperactiva y directa Ahome' **

**"Oh... Ah... Gracias, pero creo que me quedare con solo Higurashi-san, aun no me acostumbro a llamar a Ahome por su nombre, jaja solo porque me golpea y se enoja cada ves que la llamo Higurashi n_nU" **

**"Ay descuida cariño! No me enojare contigo! Así que... Cuéntame... Que es lo que te gusta de mi niña? Que fue lo que te motivó a incitarla a salir?" **

**"Naomi! Por el amor de... Tu fuiste la que regaño al pequeño Sota por bombardear al pobre hombre con preguntas! Ten un poco de discreción!" **

**Dicho esto, apareció un anciano con sus manos en su espalda bajando las escaleras. **

**"Disculpa los... Están hechos con el mismo molde. Yo soy el abuelo de Ahome. Solo llámame Abuelo, ok?"**

**"Ah... Esta bien Señor, quiero decir, Abuelo." **

**"Bien hecho, hijo. Y dime, a caso has escuchado sobre la Perla de Shikon?" **

**"Abuelo! Ya basta con tus historias!" **

**Al oír esto, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para poder encontrar de donde provenía el grito, lo cual notó que venia de las escaleras y de una Ahome bajando las escaleras muy apurada y con los tacones aun en mano. **

**"Está bellísima..." **

**Dicho esto, noto que todos lo estaban observando y un rubor rojizo fue mas notable en las mejillas de la chica. **

**'Mierda! Dije eso en voz alta?!' **

**Bajando las escaleras mas tranquilamente, Ahome se acerco al mudo Inuyasha, con cada paso era mas notorio el detalle en el maquillaje, y el aroma de su perfume era mas penetrante. Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Ahome lo sacaron del trance.**

**"Que tal me veo? No es mucho?" **

**"Te vez preciosa..." **

**Fue lo único que dijo mientras mostraba una pura sonrisa de alegría en su rostro, la mas hermosa y honesta sonrisa que le había mostrado a una mujer. Le mostró el brazo derecho y continuó. **

**"Nos retiramos, Mi Lady?"**

**Una sonrisa de igual pureza se mostró en los rojos labios de Ahome mientras tomaba el brazo de Inuyasha. **

**"Regreso mas tarde, mama! Abuelo, no aburras mucho a Sota! Y Sota, no le hagas la vida imposible a mama en lo que yo no estoy! Prometo jugar contigo mañana!"**

**"Me retiro, familia Higurashi. Prometo traerla en una pieza a las 11 pm. Con su permiso." **

**Después de dar una leve reverencia, se volteó hacia Ahome y le dijo algo que fue solo para sus oídos pero que produjo un chillido y un rostro colorado seguido por una risilla de parte del muchacho. **

**"Por favor, ten cuidado con mi hija, Inuyasha!" **

**Fue lo ultimo que ambos jóvenes e in experimentados oídos de ambos lograron escuchar mientras bajaban las largas escaleras entrelazados en los brazos de cada uno. Inuyasha manejó su lujoso BMW por un rato, hasta que decidió que habían llegado a su destino. **

**"Que hacemos aquí, Inuyasha? Pensé que iríamos a un lugar diferente..." **

**"Antes de eso... Quiero enseñarte algo. Serás la primera en verlo, así que... por favor... Ten compasión... Estoy nervioso..." **

**"... Esta bien..." **

**Con esa respuesta, Inuyasha tomó de la mano a la delicada y confundida Ahome; y tenia todo el derecho a estarlo, puesto que aquel lugar no era mas que un puestesíllo abandonado en una de las playas menos transitadas y una de las mas sucias. Inuyasha tomó mas firme la mano de la joven y le comenzó a dirigir el camino hacia adentro. Al estar él adentro, se detuvo y se giro para poder verla a la cara. **

**"Por favor, cierra los ojos." **

**Como lo pidió, Ahome cerro sus ojos nerviosamente pero a la vez muy dulce y delicadamente y siguió el camino que le daba el muchacho. Después de pocos minutos de caminar ciegamente, llegaron a un alto. La joven pudo escuchar un respiro pesado y levemente el fuerte palpitar del corazón del muchacho. **

**"Muy bien... *inhala*, *exhala*... Abrelos..."**

**Levemente, los párpados de Ahome se abrieron como fueron pedidos, y en un instante se llenaron de lagrimas. **

**"Oh..."**

**Fue lo único que pudo articular antes de taparse la boca con su mano y comenzar a dejar mas lagrimas caer sin control alguno. **

**"Por favor di algo... Estoy muriendo de los... MIERDA, ESTAS LLORANDO!"**

**"Oh, Inuyasha... Está precioso... Tu... Tu lo hiciste?" **

**"Oh, pero que susto mujer!" **

**"Discúlpame... No me esperaba ver algo tan hermoso... Pero, tu lo hiciste? Por qué? Por qué en un lugar así?" **

**"Quería demostrarte el cariño que siento por ti, al mismo tiempo que quería contar tu historia..." **

**"Oh, Inuyasha. Te luciste! Está precioso!"**

**"Me alegro que te guste. Ahora... Esto dolo es el principio! Tenemos todo un día por delante! Así que... (extiende el brazo)... Nos retiramos, Mi Lady?" **

**Las lagrimas se juntaron nuevamente en los ojos de la joven, y tomó el brazo gustosamente para poder continuar con su aventura. **

**Detrás, ambos dejaron un mural pintado con colores neón y pastel. La pintura se esparcía por toda una recamara, y era una sola viva imagen. Una dama en completa desnudes y en toda su virginidad, acostada en una cama de rosas rojo carmín, posicionada de lado con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos bajo su cabeza ****(para ser mas especifica, recostada en su mano izquierda y la derecha pocisionada sobre las rosas)****, sus manos cubrían a la perfección sus redondos pechos de modo que aun se podía ver la curvatura de ellos, dejando su largo cabello negro y rebelde flotar hacia sus hombros hasta las flores, con sus labios pintados con una mezcla de color rosa neón y rojo carmín que hacia verlos exquisitamente atractivos y antojables, una mirada tan poderosa que hacia correr escalofríos en la espalda... una mirada impotente, firme, dulce, e inocente, todo a la vez... y como toque final, a un lado del mural estaba escrito con negro y dorado, **_**"Higurashi Ahome: Me cautivaste desde el segundo que puse mis ojos sobre ti... Ésta es la imagen que vive en mi cabeza y nace en mis sueños... Espero no me lo tomes a mal, pero... Mis ojos son ciegos ante tanta hermosura... Has a este pobre hombre el hombre mas rico, y por favor sal conmigo una noche mas... Sinceramente y con todo cariño, Inuyasha.**_

_**NOTA:**_

**Listo! Por fin salí de la escuela! Bueno aquí tienen Cap. 3... El side-story se llama "Little Miss Rainy Boots" y... Chan Chan Chan! SORPRESA! Descubrí que tenía una historia de hace UFFF y se me ocurrió publicarla por dos razones: 1) me gustaría saber que tan buena era escribiendo cuando era mas joven, 2) ya tenia ganas de publicarla digo por algo la escribí, se llama "El Nuevo Hoy" es algo infantil ya la leí como 3 veces y puse a Inuyasha mas histérico de lo que ya es (la edite muy poco, así que, por favor sean honestos :D no me voy a molestar lo prometo!)... Espero les gusten mis historias, las escribí con cariño y a base de pura imaginación usando honestamente los personajes de Takahashi-sama! PLEASE REVIEW! Gracias por leer! Abrazos!**


	5. Hasta Pronto :)

Hola chicos!

Mil y un gracias por sus bonitos comentarios (los que los pusieron) y aquellos que me apoyan.

Bueno dos cosas... traigo malas noticias... No planeo continuar Boca Virgen en publico... Y la otra es que es muy probable que deje de publicar cualquier otra cosa. No es por ingrata ni nada pero no me quiero meter en broncas con nadie por ninguna razón y si escribo es para dejar salir emociones que en casa no puedo y la idea de publicarlas era en buena honda para saber que tan enferma estoy (grandes problemas de autoestima :/ no es su culpa).

Les agradezco mucho a los pocos que me apoyaron pero otros ya me dieron muchas razones para ahorrarme mis palabras y mis historias y largarme a la mierda. No quiero que lo tomen a mal, me encanto ver los reviews que me dejaron y fue una gran experiencia :) pero si es cierto, Inuyasha no esta hecho para ser un violador que nunca a tenido que enfrentar la justicia, esa imagen solo podrá nacer en mi cabeza.

Nuevamente mil gracias a los que me apoyaron, pero los que hablaron mal bueno no los culpo tampoco pero quiero ser directa y decir que mataron el poco autoestima que aun vivía en mi, no es solo ustedes así soy yo también, me tomo todo MUY a pecho.

Gracias a todos buenos y malos comentarios, aprendí mucho, y entre lo que aprendí (que al igual que en mis relaciones), siempre me sale mejor quedarme callada y largarme a la chingada yo sola :)

Nuevamente mil gracias y continuare mi historia, pero quedara en mi cabeza y corazón y no en publico para que ofenda gente porque eso no es lo que quiero, si voy a escribir y publicar es para que la gente lea y disfrute.

Chicos no es nada para tomarse a mal lo prometo así soy yo, y para ser sincera no planeaba quedarme mucho puesto que estoy empezando mi carrera, y bueno con lo de la ortografía pues esta tu ortografía y esta la mía, cada quien con sus traumas y obsesiones no?

Bueno ya para dejar las cosas en claro, mi historia era para ver una nueva cara que nadie había pensado, me encanta leer fanfictions sobre todo de Inuyasha y lo había leído de todo excepto esto, pero pues bueno, creo que soy la única que pensaba así, así que mejor me lo guardo.

Es como la milécima vez que lo digo pero lo diré una ultima vez... Muchas gracias a esos pocos que me apoyaron, me subieron los ánimos de continuar y lo continuare :) pero como dije en mi cabeza y para mi sola. Gracias nuevamente, pero a menos que tenga algo mas "apropiado" para publicar prometo compartirlo, hasta entonces, gracias y hasta luego :)

Que todos tengan una bonita vida y hasta que nos volvamos a topar... que disfruten de sus fanfictions... yo me quedo aquí por un ratito mas hasta que ya la escuela y la realidad ya no me lo permita.

Hasta entonces :) Que tengan una buena vida! Abrazos a todos.


End file.
